


Fish Named Kendall

by jaded_jane



Series: Things Aren't Always What They Seem [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Gen, jealous!James, sort of humorous?, understanding!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is on a mission to make sure Kendall stops taking what’s his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Named Kendall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/gifts).



> This is set between Logan leaving James' apartment and James arriving on set the next day. Also, it's in a different tense than Things Aren't Always What They Seem. 
> 
> written for skyline. She needed some cheering up.

When the door closes behind Logan, James feels relief. For a brief moment, James fears that Logan will barge back through it and demand to be sexually satisfied. (It wouldn’t be the first time.) James knows there is no way he’d be saying anything but yes to that even though he’s got bigger fish to fry.

Fish named Kendall.

Thankfully the door stays closed and James can go about with his plan to make Kendall suffer. _Bastard deserves it and I know just who will agree with me_ , he thinks.

James retrieves his phone from the couch and scrolling the contact list until he finds the desired number. Pushing the call button, James waits for the inevitable voicemail to pick up so he can leave his message.

Instead, he’s surprised when the phone being called is actually answered. “Hello?”

For the second time today, James bypasses social niceties. He opens with, “Your brother’s a dickhead.”

Kevin laughs. “I know Kenneth is, but most law students are,” he jokes. “I think it’s a requirement before you’re allowed in. I’ll ask him later.” Kevin chuckles some more, pleased with his humor.

James lets Kevin’s laughter die before he calmly grits out, “Not _that_ one.”

“Obviously, James. What’s Kendall done now?”

James rubs his hand over his face as he considers how much he wants to tell Kevin, because even though Kevin will most likely go along enthusiastically with his revenge plan, Kendall is still Kevin’s brother. Blood is thicker than water and all that jazz.

James finally says, “It’d be better if I explain it in person. Can I come over before work tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll be up. Yuma seems to have no concept of time.”

It’s James’ turn to laugh. “That’s because she’s a pig, Kev. Don’t you know that pigs are supposed to live on a farm and get up with the dawning of the sun?”

“Not teacup pigs! I’ve tried telling her she’s a city dweller, but she doesn’t care.” Kevin then rattles off his address and tells James to bring coffee. Before he hangs up, Kevin asks one final thing. “How did you get my number, James?”

“I stole it from Kendall’s phone. Did you know you were listed as ‘Steve Martin’s fake son’? Doesn’t matter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

James disconnects the call knowing that all the hurt he felt earlier will be lessened when he sees Kendall’s reaction to his plan. Kendall committed a grievous mistake and James is going to show him the error of his ways.  


* * *

  
James arrives at Kevin’s apartment at 5 am. True to his word, Kevin is up and at the door before James has a chance to knock. “You better have brought coffee” is his greeting.

James thrusts out the tray, which Kevin takes, downing the first cup in it without pause. Apparently, it’s already been a long morning.

When Kevin comes up for air, he asks, “So why are you here?”

James spent most of the previous night trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. Around midnight, he decided the truth, or at least, a version of it, would be the way to go.

“Did you ever have something you loved, something that made you happy, something that wasn’t Kendall’s until he came along and _took it_? Well, Kendall’s taken something of mine and while I don’t think I’ll be getting it back, I want him to know what he did isn’t ok.”

Kevin nods. “I understand completely. What do you need me to do?”

James outlines his plan. It consists of two things: a phone call from Kevin to Kendall and a breakfast burrito for Carlos.

James is going to call Kevin after he arrives at the studio, telling him to start the countdown. When the allotted time is up, Kevin is to phone Kendall and pretend Yuma is missing. (James makes sure Kevin knows he could never harm that adorable pig, no matter what he told Kendall.) James is going to improvise from there; he’s an actor for Pete’s sake.

A quick goodbye and James is out the door. He still has to fight traffic and he knows he will not be on time. _It should be enough to make Carlos come looking for me_ , he muses.

James pulls into the studio’s parking lot and rings Kevin to put the plan into motion. He also thanks him for his time and help.

Kevin verbally shrugs in acceptance. “Any time. That jackass needs to be taken down a few pegs every now and then. Especially if he starts calling himself ‘the most interesting man on earth’ again. He’s lucky there wasn’t backlash last time.”

James ends the call right before stepping on set. He feels good when he sees Kendall off to the side and Carlos straight ahead. Everyone and everything is in place.

It’s showtime. 


End file.
